


How Phooey was the dropped egg but got better after dying.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Confusing, Confusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dead People, Dimension Travel, Eggs, Electricity, Harm to Children, Mindfuck, Noodle Incidents, Other, Paradox, Paranormal, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The child you never had poem by Myself is canon. Seeing as I keep bringing it up in other works, I've decided to explain it. You see I made a poem and Della's relationship with Phooey by implying he's dead and Della notices but can't mentally acknowledge because... Yeah. Panchito said he "dropped an Egg while juggling" and that from my experiences with eggs kills the chick inside. So (in inside) here's how Phooey Duck can still win.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	How Phooey was the dropped egg but got better after dying.

The Egg passed right through his hand. Panchito Pistols was forced to watch the egg Donald Duck would most certainly Mcfucking murder him for dropped and splattered on the ground. It all happened so fast that he barely had time to catch the other falling eggs before it had already happened. Fortunately, Jose had managed to catch two eggs, unfortunately there was still one duckling chick fetus in a ruined eggshell on the floor. The suddenly realization hit them like a moon crashing into the planet. 

Then Donald stepped into the room. 

The two birds immediately panicked and tried to explain what happened but they fell silent as Donald tried to put the egg back together. He kept asking questions to something. Like, "Please bring him back, I know you can." "Phooey, Phooey, God Dammit, Why won't it go back together?!" or something the two other men couldn't hear well enough to understand fully. 

Then something weird happened, one of many. The lights flickered. A massive storm seemly made of drawing errors swirled above them. A golden lightning bolt appeared from the eye of the storm, then everything went black. They awoke in the middle of a grassy field, with a mass of strange creatures watching from a far. These creatures were standing on two legs, were almost completely hairless if not for their heads, and they wore clothes. The group was seemingly random but the beings seemed so oddly familiar to the three birds. Donald Duck took more reconstruction to the beings. 

The figure of death itself appeared before them and stated, "This isn't mine yet. Be more careful next time." All was darkness. 

The boat lights flickered back on. Panchito grabbed the three eggs... Wait. 

Jose helded a baby with a confused look. Donald paused in the door way as he looked around in shock. The salior ran into and hugged the unbirthed in relief. The newborn simply yawned and opened his eyes for the first time. They were... Golden. The yellow ducklings giggled happily and stared into nothing with those gold eyes. 

The End. 

The End.


End file.
